1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an edge separation equipment and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an edge separation equipment and an operating method for separating a carrier from a circuit board in a coreless process.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor manufacturing process, the chip packaging carrier is one of the basic building blocks of the packaging components. The chip packaging carrier may be a multi-layer circuit board, which is constituted by alternatively stacking a circuit layer and a dielectric layer.
In general, the circuit layer and the dielectric layer in the multi-layer circuit board are built up on a core substrate with a certain thickness. Along with the development of thin electronic components, the thickness of the core substrate is reduced accordingly. However, with the reduction in the thickness of the core substrate, the degree of difficulty in handling, the failure rate of the substrate manufacturing process and the packaging process all increase due to insufficient rigidity of the thin core substrate.
Hence, by using the coreless process in the manufacture of the multi-layer circuit board, the problems arising in the substrate and the packaging process can be solved. In the coreless process, the core substrate is not used. A carrier panel serves as temporary support to form build-up circuit layers thereon. After the multi-layer circuit board is completed, it is separated from the carrier. In the conventional coreless process, the edges of the carrier and the edges of the multi-layer circuit board are bonded together. After the manufacturing processes are completed (such as etching, circuit lamination, or laser drill), the edges of the carrier bonded with the multi-layer circuit board are routed out leaving the multi-layer circuit board without the edge areas for the subsequent processes. In this conventional coreless process, the carrier and the multi-layer circuit board are only partially bonded at the edges and thus relative movements may occur during the manufacturing processes and the unattached parts of the carrier and the multi-layer circuit board may be deformed, therefore increasing the failure rate of the process failure. Furthermore, because a portion of the carrier and the multi-layer circuit board have to be cut, the size of the multi-layer circuit board is reduced, and the carrier is not reusable.